Dead Space: Triage
by Valen-CK
Summary: When tieddeman declared martial law, why were doors still open? And this is the pov of a 'certain' engineer.


Elliot was there when it started. His friends werent his friends, but rather, his enemys. Shortly after everything went off, Tiedemann ordered a station-wide alert for a man named 'Isaac Clarke' with martial law. Since martial law was in effect, he had to free some parts to help other people. Of course, he lied about the part with him being a convict. It was terrible, once human people have now turned into brutal monsters, dismembering eachother and killing each person one at a time, gore guttling up.

Elliot was not new to the CEC, He had performed alot of hazardous situations for two years now, having lady luck on his favor for awhile now. Some areas were closed since some people went insane and got crazy. He, however, was just happy to be alive for the time being. He couldnt find much survivors, since all he found was more and more necromorphs. He decided for the time being that he should find the station router. He used his Sprawl Map to find it. But, he had to run like hell to get it.

He found a few cartridges of plasma cutter ammo, however, so he kept it in his current inventory for the time being. He found a plasma cutter among a mangled body with a kinesis module. He lost it in his apartment awhile now. He also found a video file from the guys rig, showing that the kinesis module can be used to pull the blades off dead ones and throw it back at them. He felt sad for the guy. He actually looked like a pretty nice guy. Once he finally reached to the area, a patrol of two soldiers was found.

"Its a survivor, Drop your tool!" One said, noticing the plasma cutter in his hand. Elliot dropped his tool, but not until one slasher attacked one of them. He grabbed his plasma cutter, and just as that, one was killed. Elliot fired his plasma cutter at the slasher, the last troop's head being cut off just as the slasher died. "Well, there goes my way off this place." Elliot complained, and walked in the nearby room. It was opened, and he hooked the right wires, which took a few minutes to bypass, and had to hack the circuitry.

It failed after the first two times, but he did it. He opened some doors around the sprawl, mostly the emergency escape areas, and some hospital doors. But not before he was locked out of the system by tiedemann. "Fuck." Elliot cursed. Atleast he freed some of the most important doors. He ran into the hall just as the door closed, and Elliot looked behind him at the door, and just as he had looked around, a brute appeared. The brute had skin coming off of it, with its organic armor covering the yellow spots.

"Your kidding, right?" Elliot said, sprinting across the hall, but the brute was too fast. The air was decompressurized, and the wall of metal had been pierced with elliot being pulled more out into space. Some limb's were hanging around the soundless areas of space. Elliot had pulled out his plasma cutter at the very last minute and he still had it in his hand. He fired all of the ionized ammo in the clip, which to his concern, was eight ionized bullets. The coil overheated the plasma cutter, making it unable to reload and be used for a short time.

The brute shrugged off the ion, and went forward fast. Elliots instincts kicked in, and pushed forward with his thrusters. The brute almost grabbed his leg, but rather scraping the armor of it. Elliot jumped off of the brutes back, making the brute slam into the nearby mining rock. Some slashers were coming out of the metal that was broken. They were moving their arms like crazy, and trying to get away. The brute's forced impact made the fan of the rock initiate, making mostly every necromorph get pulled in and the rock moving away. It was reversing, and even though Elliot was a engineer, he couldnt fix that.

He barely grasped the metal, and reloaded his plasma cutter the fastest he could, almost accidentily letting go, and firing at the emergency seal-off emblem. It sealed it, and the air compressurized the room as soon as he started to gag. That was way too lucky. Elliot slammed to the floor since the zero gravity was off, him getting up and using his audio packet. "Oh god, i was way too lucky with that. I dunno if that was just me, but that brute was a beast. I dunno if Ellie is still alive, hell, i dont know if anyone is still alive, but all i know is that im surviving. Shift four is gone, im the only survivor. God, is anyone out there?" He said to himself, dropping the audio packet and taking a chance to rest. He was only a engineer, recruit with the miners.

Rag n' tag repair the damn thing. Elliot had a deep breath, administering a health packet inside his suit and checking in with his rig to see if he was okay. Accidentily, he left it on. He heard something in the vents. The audio left it in the background, then shortly ended. Elliot slowly walked in a room, locking it and taking another deep breath. He opened a secure vent, and crawled through it, taking him to a room and him getting more ammo for his plasma cutter. He went out of the room, heading into another hallway.

A slasher got out of the vents, and two more accompanied it. He used the alt-fire and shot most of their legs, still moving. One collapsed and died, making him use kinesis to pull off one blade and slam it into the necromorph. The one necromorph had a bite or two at him, his rig going very close to red. "Alot of reading of data logs, text logs, and these monsters. Dang, this helps." He said, the area clear. He went to the bench, and upgraded his capacity of his plasma cutter to 10, to 12.

He had only one node, so it was okay for now. He didnt want to waste it on the cutter. He upgraded his rig to have a bit more air. His rig was a Advanced Hazardous Engineering Suit: Elite Type. He was locked out of most of the systems, and went forward. His rig was red, and he was breathing heavily. He sat down beside a wall, acheing everywhere. He forced himself up, hurt, he gripped his side with his left arm, while his right arm tried to hold up the plasma cutter.

He didnt have anymore health packs, so he would need help. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Elliot yelled at the slasher, almost all of the shots missing. He stumbled away from the slasher, then used his kinesis module. He pulled off the blade of it, then slammed it into its chest, making it fall to the ground and stumble. He fired at it more, the recoil overheating once again. After the few seconds of waiting, he reloaded, and fired at it two more times even though it was dead already.

He took a deep breath once again in this small journey, and rested by a corner. He did what he could, and he did it while he lasted. He smiled in his helmet, but it soon turned into a suprised expression. He looked outside and seen evacuation ships being slammed into other buildings, necromorphs hanging on one of the ships, coming off, but one getting inside and some people being pulled out into the depths of space. He found a large med-pack along one of the necromorphs, and administered it into his system. He wasnt done just yet.

He ran back to the store, and used all his credits on a Elite Engineer Suit for now. It was a bit bulky, but it was pretty good overall. He ran out into a nearby vacuum, and jumped out through the broken window. He brought with him a small air can, and he enabled his thrusters, going forward. However, he seen another foe that just happened to be the scariest thing he had seen, well, ever. A human skull with tentacles mounted on a human body and using the thrusters too. Elliot forcefully turned left, and he managed to dodge it.

He was hyperventilating, and he went forward. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck..." He kept mumbling, with the thing catching up to him. Elliot was forced to slam into a ship window, and he bursted to a door. It took a few seconds to open, and with those moments, the being went through the window slowly, then enabled its thrusters again. Elliot ran through the door, and it closed, causing it to slam into the door. Elliot removed the panel of the door, putting his arm through and hacking it.

It opened, but malfunctioned. Really really fast. He couldnt get through. But he used kinesis and managed to grab a Rivet gun off of the dead body. He would find a use for it later. He walked along the mall, heading through a door and getting pounced by a stalker. A ship fired through the windows, killing the stalker and remaining necromorphs.

"Shit, shit!" Elliot cried, passing out on the floor. The ship went off, assuming he was dead. A necromorph smelled the body, and almost killed him, but a woman came by and shot the necromorph with a pulse rifle. "Are you okay?" Vandal said, trying to get him back on his feet. All of Elliots stuff was gone, probably looted or broken if he found it. All he had was a Rivet gun which was on him, and his remaining nodes. "Y...yeah..." Elliot said, trying to get a grip on

what had happened. "Hey, come on." Vandal said, her leading him to a supply room, everything apparently looted. She sat him down on a container, with her sitting down the same way. "Here, this'll help." She said, giving him a schematic for a suit and a small med pack. Elliot used the small med pack, and grabbed the Schematic. "Thanks." Elliot said, hoping he'll get a answer. "No problem." Vandal replied.

"Whats your name?" Elliot asked, curious. "...Vandal." She said, almost tired of using that alias. "Urm, alright. But the schematic you gave me...Its a unitologist suit." Elliot replied. "Well, im a unitologist, but i just joined." She was rather reluctant to give him info on what has happend during her stay of unitologist's. Elliot nodded, though, he knew that Unitologists were ass's. He actually met one or two, but thats another story. Vandal left, her going in the vacuum and dissapeared. Elliot had a store in the storage room, figures. He put the schematic in, and put on the suit. It was not that comfortable as the last one, but it certainly was armored. All he had was the rivet gun now. He sold a stasis pack, guessing he wouldnt need it. He was almost petrified by that thing that was following him. Was it a miner, or another engineer?

"You know what? Screw it. I might aswell encounter more necromorphs." Elliot said, paying for a few more rivets. His suit looked almost demeaning, it was actually quite cool if you remove the damned unitologist symbols. "...Why didnt i retire?" He said, rubbing his hands together and going back out in the vacuum. He breathed slowly, walking slow and trying to think fast. He starts to see a door, and he opened it to find hes in the CEC section of the ship. "...The irony." He mumbled, walking down the hall. He found the only door to be locked manually. A person was on the other side. The door was blocking the sounds and the window. But it was still seeable. "Hey! Hey!" He cried, but was attacked by a necromorph. He kicked it off of him and headed through a vent, bringing him across the hall to another locked room. The vent closed quickly.

The person got attacked by a leaper, being thrown to the ground by its jump. The civillian moved to the side, it scratching his rig and opening the pressure that held oxygen. "No, no!" Elliot yelled, pulling out all of the wires and opening the door, getting out and running towards it. The person got hit in the stomach, blood coming out, then teared off the head of the person. It was a terrible, terrible sight. The leaper was hit to the ground, being rivet'd there. He slammed his left leg on the head, then fired more rivets at its mutated body,and finally killed it. The person was a CEC Miner, possibly going to the lifepods. He looked at the blood and the traumatizing guts with his head being dismembered.

Elliot heard something in the vents, and a divider appeared, and then one of those flying bastards. He ran as fast as he could, almost getting grabbed by the dividers tongue. He ran in the lobby, the door closing. He pulled out most of the wires, and it was locked. A vent can be seen, and he moved the sofa to the vent. He sat on the floor, and looked down.

It was a horrible sight.

* * *

Ah, this was one of my posts from a rp, but i didnt use it. I got inspired by Eco. Also, i do not own dead space at all nor the godfather engine.


End file.
